Eine Sage von Dämonen und Heiligen
by Semara
Summary: Eine kleine, romantische Kurzgeschichte. Schaut einfach mal rein. Ich hab die Namen der Personen etwas variiert. Ist meine erste Story, also seid nachsichtig und schreibt Reviews.


Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören nicht mir. Das ist eine reine Fanfiction. Ich habe keine Besitz- oder Eigentumsrechte und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Eine Sage von Dämonen und Heiligen

Einst lebten viele Engel auf Erden und erfreuten die Menschen mit ihrer Schönheit. Doch diese Eintracht währte nicht lange, denn es gab noch eine Bevölkerung unter der Erde, dort wo die Schatten am längsten waren und die Nacht herrschte. In dieser Hölle hausten die Dämonen, grauenvolle Gestalten, doch sie waren nicht immer so voller Hass gewesen. Erst als ihnen die Fähigkeit genommen wurde, nach dem Tod in das Paradies- aus dem die Engel kamen- zu gelangen, begannen sie diesen die Schuld zu geben und sie zu töten. Die Dämonen löschten alle aus, bis nur noch ein einziger übrig geblieben war. Sein Name lautete Titius. Er war der schönste aller Engel gewesen, aber durch den Verlust seiner Brüder und Schwestern war er nur noch eine leere Hülle ohne Freude und Heiterkeit. Er diente am Hofe des Dämonenfürsten Cesare. Tag für Tag ertrug Titius die Schande und blieb doch am Leben um die Ermordeten zu rächen. Der Dämonenprinz Laures wusste nicht von der Sklaverei des Engels bis Titius aus dem Schloss entkommen konnte und er den Auftrag erhielt den Fliehenden wieder einzufangen. So machte Laures sich auf die Suche. Er durchquerte das gesamte Land bis er in einem Wald den sterbenden Engel fand, denn dieser hatte auf der langen anstrengenden Reise den Großteil seiner Lebensenergie verbraucht. Als Laures den verwundeten Engel sah, konnte er den Blick nicht von diesem wunderschönen, reinen Geschöpf abwenden. So stand er stundenlang vor dem Verwundeten, bis er sich entschied Titius nicht an Cesare auszuliefern. Als Versteckt wählte er eine gewaltige Höhle aus Eis. Der Zustand des Engels besserte sich bald. Er wollte hinaus aus seinem Gefängnis in die Freiheit; frei und nicht in Gefangenschaft sterben. Er versuchte mit Gewalt auszubrechen, doch Laures verhinderte dies jedes Mal, er wusste selbst nicht aus welchem Grund er dies tat. Eines Tages unternahm Titius wieder einen Ausbruchversuch. Als Laures diesen Plan vereitelte, schrie der Engel den Dämonen unter Tränen an, dass er es nicht mehr aushalte und er ihn endlich gehen lassen solle. Laures wurde daraufhin sehr wütend und in seinem Zorn riss er dem Engel einen Flügel ab. Titius sackte in sich zusammen und starb. Als Laures sah, dass er diese Schönheit so aufs Grausamste verstümmelt hatte, bemerkte er, wie sehr er den Engel geliebt hatte. Er weinte, schrie vor Schmerzen und betete, dass ihm doch seine Liebe wiedergegeben werden solle. Da erstrahlte plötzlich ein grelles Licht, sodass der Dämon sich abwenden musste. Nachdem seine Augen sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass vor ihm Hades, der Herr der Unterwelt, stand. In seiner Hand hielt er die Lebensblume des Engels und er sprach:" Wenn du einen Kampf gegen mich gewinnst, so werde ich Titius das Leben schenken." Doch Laures hatte Zweifel und erwiderte: " Ich werde dein Angebot annehmen, mit der Bedingung, dass du dem Engel jetzt schon seine Blume erblühen lässt und , nachdem ich den Kampf gewonnen habe, sie vollständig wiederherstellst." Hades war einverstanden und legte den Termin des Wettstreits fest. Er würde in einem Monat im Totenreich stattfinden. Der König der Unterwelt verschwand und Titius öffnete langsam die Augen. Laures konnte es nicht fassen, dass sein Engel von den Toten auferstanden war. Titius brauchte sehr lange um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und fiel manchmal sogar tagelang in einen unruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf. Laures saß den ganzen Monat neben dem Engel und erfreute sich an dessen Schönheit. Doch der Kampf, der diese Glück zu zerstören drohte, stand kurz bevor. Laures wusste, dass er so gut wie keine Chance gegen Hades haben würde und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten:" Titius, mein Engel, ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht wiederkehren, doch ich möchte, dass du frei bist." Und so entließ er den Gefangenen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Unterwelt. Zuerst genoss Titius die Freiheit, doch er fand keine Ruhe, denn er wusste, dass Laures seinetwegen sterben würde. Er kehrte zur Eishöhle zurück. Zur gleichen Zeit kämpfe Laures gegen Hades. Der Dämonenprinz schlug sich tapfer mit höchster Anstrengung, doch er war unterlegen. Titius kam in der Höhle an, suchte sich einen spitzen Eiszapfen und…. Laures lag am Boden, Hades setzte zum vernichtenden Schlag an und stach zu. Das Blut des Engels und des Dämons floß in Strömen, traf und vereinte sich. So hatten sie sich doch noch gefunden, der Dämonenprinz und der Engel mit dem einen Flügel.

* * *

So, das war´s dann. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich natürlich über Reviews freuen^^


End file.
